


Stuck With You

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Castiel, Animal Traits, Asphyxiation, F/M, Knotting, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, in universe bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels are animals kept as pets, with animal-like intelligence. Meg’s father goes away for a weekend, leaving her alone in the house with only her pet angel for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeadellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/gifts).



Rolling her eyes, Meg threw her magazine down onto her lap and turned to look at her father. “For the last time, dad, I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Azazel asked, fidgeting next to his suitcase. “My sister could come and sit with you, or you could go to your mom’s, or something.”

“Yes, dad, I’m sure that the eighteen year old adult can spend one weekend alone in her locked house,” she huffed. “Besides, I have the best guard dog in the world, remember?”

As if on cue, Castiel strolled into the room. The angel made a beeline for the couch, knocking Meg’s magazine onto the floor and replacing it with his head. He nudged against her hands and whined, demanding to be petted. Azazel chuckled and shook his head.

“That you do. Alright, then. I’ll call you when I get in.”

“Enjoy your trip,” she said. Azazel smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head, reaching out to pet the angel at the same time. Castiel shrank away from his touch and cuddled closer to Meg.

“You’re taking him with you when you move out.”

Meg smiled and continued to scratch Castiel’s head. “Of course I am.”

After her father had called to let her know he’d gotten on his plane, Meg settled back down on the couch with her magazine and her pet, absently rubbing his back while she read. He stayed cuddled close to her, his head laying on her stomach and whining softly, wiggling around whenever she hit a spot he particularly liked.

“As if I’ll ever move out before he gets married again. He needs someone. Doesn’t he, boy?” she muttered, turning the page of her magazine. Castiel nudged his head against her shirt, and she figured he agreed. “That’s right. But he can’t have you, can he? You’re my angel, aren’t you? Aren’t you?” She scratched his back harder as she spoke, discarding her magazine. Castiel wiggled happily under her touch.

Her family had gotten Castiel before she had been born. Her mother, Lilith, had been begging Azazel to get a pet angel, saying she’d wanted one ever since she was a little girl. He’d finally relented when they’d discovered that she was pregnant with Meg’s older brother, Tom. Angels were notoriously good with children, and there were studies showing that kids who grew up with a playmate were more well-adjusted. They hadn’t planned Tom (or Meg, either, for that matter), so it seemed like a good idea at the time.

So, six months into her pregnancy, he’d gone out and adopted the three-year-old angel. Castiel had been expensive, but, according to Lilith, he was also the cleanest, most mild-mannered angel she’d ever seen.

Plus, he’d been good with Tom. The angel had watched the baby every hour that he could, following Lilith around when she carried him from place to place or just staring down at the baby while he slept, apparently fascinated.

But then Meg had come along, and the angel had latched onto her as strongly as he had to her brother. He’d been her constant companion from the time she could walk. Castiel had been the one she’d played with when Tom refused, saying he was too old to play things like tea party or dollhouse with his little sister. Castiel had been the one she’d played with when her schoolmate’s mothers refused to drive them out to her isolated house in the country.

Castiel had been the one she had clung to when she had nightmares as a kid, dragging the angel into bed with her and cuddling him instead of her teddy bears. Castiel had been the one she’d cuddled up with when she’d snuck her first R-rated movie, burying her face in his bare shoulder while blood sprayed across the screen.

Castiel had been the one she’d clung to when Lilith had left the family for a younger man named Crowley and moved out of the house, refusing even partial custody. Castiel had been the one she’d cried to when her older brother had stormed out of the house the moment he turned eighteen, dropping out of school and disappearing from their lives.

She had been eleven then, still had baby fat on her face and hope that her mother would come back home.

Despite being almost ten years older than her, the angel had become more than a pet to Meg. He was, simply, her best friend. He slept in her bed at night, trailed after her during the day, and sat at her feet during dinner. She’d taught him to swim (which was, she learned later, an impressive feat, as most angels didn’t like water), and he was the only reason Azazel let her explore the woods around their house or even stay home alone. They were vulnerable out in the country, he explained, because they were so isolated. Even her school bus wouldn’t come out as far as her house, instead parking at a spot three miles down the road.

But angels, in addition to being good with children, were also fiercely protective and loyal. Meg constantly saw stories in the news where angels were saving their owner’s lives, fending off burglars or dragging them out of a burning house.

They were, essentially, the perfect pets.

And Meg loved hers.

.

Groaning when she saw what time it was, Meg nudged Castiel, knocking his head away from her thigh. He whined in protest and wiggled back into her lap, whining again when she stood up. “It’s bedtime, Cas. C’mon.” She laughed when the angel jumped off of the couch and raced up the stairs ahead of her. He paused at the top of the landing and watched her climb the stairs, nuzzling against her when she brushed past him and went into her room, leaving the door open.

Castiel immediately settled on her bed, his eyes still trained on her. Meg pulled her shirt over her head and stepped out of her pants, tossing them in the general direction of her hamper. They landed on the floor, and she watched Castiel move quickly across the room to pick them up off the rug and drop them where they belonged. She shook her head and stripped out of the rest of her clothes, pulling on a new pair of underwear and yanking an oversized t-shirt over her head.

“Cas, lights,” she ordered, crawling under the covers. The room darkened, and a moment later she felt the bed dip as her angel climbed in with her. She froze in surprise when she felt him slide under the covers and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling Meg back into his body. Castiel usually slept at the foot of her bed, wrapped up in his own blanket. He hadn’t slept next to her since Tom had left, and even then, he had never been the one to cuddle next to her first.

She nudged him away and shifted on her pillow. The angel immediately grabbed her again, rubbing his cheek against the back of her head and practically purring against her. Meg blew her hair out of her face and sighed.

“You really wanna cuddle, boy?” she murmured. Castiel made a rumbling sound against her hair and pressed even closer to her, his arm practically keeping Meg caged against his body. “The house is a little weird without dad, huh? You scared, or something? Some watch angel you are.”

His nose bumped against her head, as if he’d understood her words and took offense to them. Meg chuckled.

“Alright, fine. You’re a big, strong angel. Go to sleep.”

.

He stuck to her like glue the next morning, hugging her from behind as she talked on the phone to her dad, sitting on her feet at the table when she had her breakfast, and repeatedly rubbing up against her as she went about her chores. He nudged her from behind several times while she vacuumed; grabbing her so hard that she fell over onto the floor or over the arm of the couch. Eventually, she gave up doing chores and dragged him outside, figuring that he wanted attention. She tossed around the Frisbee for a while, sitting on the porch and watching as he chased it around the yard, dropping it next to her and laying his head on her knees when he did.

It was almost too quiet, and not for the first time Meg was glad that her mother had done the only smart thing in her life and convinced Azazel to buy Castiel. It made her feel safe, knowing she had _someone_ out here with her while her father was gone, made her feel thankful that she wasn’t alone.

For a moment, she worried about his clinginess. He never acted like he was doing when her father was around. He still cuddled with her on the couch and demanded attention, but never as much as he had since Azazel had left. But then, she reasoned, he was probably just missing her father. Azazel had been as much of a fixture in Castiel’s life as she had, and he _had_ been clingy when both Lilith and Tom had left.

So she allowed him to fuss and cuddle and whine, allowed him to cling to her back so hard he bent her over the counter in the kitchen when she was trying to heat up their dinner, allowed him to press his face against her thighs as she sat on the couch and watched TV.

She drew the line at allowing him into the bathroom with her, though. Bathing together was one thing they’d never done, and it was one thing she never intended to do. While angels weren’t generally thought of as sexual (and she certainly didn’t think of Castiel as sexual), Meg still didn’t want _anything_ with her in the bathroom. She even pitched her friend Ruby’s cat out of the bathroom when she had to pee over the other girl’s house.

She heard him whine and scratch at the door for a while when she turned the shower on, but it stopped by the time she stepped under the hot water.

Meg left her clothes in the bathroom, swearing to pick them up and toss them in the hamper before her father came home the next night. She cursed when she saw that she had left her brush in her room and wrapped her towel around her, wishing she’d had the foresight to bring her pajamas into the bathroom with her. Frowning when she saw that Castiel wasn’t in the hallway waiting for her, she padded toward her room, nodding when she saw that he was sitting on the bed waiting for her.

“Sorry, boy. But the bathroom’s private time,” she said, smiling when she saw her brush. Meg let the towel drop as she grabbed it, turning her back on Castiel and running the brush through her hair as she headed toward her dresser to grab her pajamas. She heard Castiel whine and frowned, turning around to look at him. “You okay, Cas?”

He whined again, and his face screwed up as if he was in pain. Meg hesitated and then turned around again to grab a nightgown before she went over to him, cursing when she dropped her brush on the floor and it skittered under her dresser. She cursed again and got down on her knees, lowering herself down onto her elbows to reach for it.

Meg froze when she felt Cas behind her, his hands wrapping around her waist. The soft material of his sweatpants rubbed against her backside as he whined and moved against her, a noticeable bulge pressing against her thighs.

“Cas, what are you doing?” she squealed. Meg tried to squirm away from him and nearly screamed when he pulled her back against him. “Cas! Cas, knock it off! Down, boy!”

The angel ignored her, leaning down to nuzzle her bare back as he continued to move against her. Meg tried to lower her body to floor and crawl away from him, but his superior strength kept her where she was. For a moment she hoped that he would just hump against the back of her thighs and then leave her, but then she felt the waistband of his sweatpants being pulled downward and her heart sank.

“No! No, Cas! Get off!” she yelled, bucking under him. Castiel ignored her and forced her legs apart with his knees, hips ineffectually pumping against the back of her legs as he tried to force his way into her body. Meg thrashed under him in a vain attempt to wiggle away, clawing at the light-blue carpet under her hands.

“Get off, get off, get off!” she wailed. Castiel growled and moved his arms, pinning her elbows to her sides and using his superior weight to force her head against the carpet and her ass higher into the air. She screamed against the carpet and kept struggling.

But her wiggling only seemed to encourage the angel. He nuzzled against her back and nosed her hair out of the way to lick at her neck, a low, pleased rumbling sound rolling from his throat.

“Down! Get down!” she said weakly, freezing when the head of his cock brushed against her cunt. Castiel gripped her tighter, making it impossible for her to move, and pushed forward.

Meg screamed.

He was relentless, pounding in and out of her without giving her a moment to adjust to his size and girth. She’s slept with a few human boys in the past, but nothing could have prepared her for this. His body slammed into hers, scraping her face and knees along the carpet, his grip so strong she could do nothing but try to ride it out, her body bouncing under his assault.

He whined happily and rubbed against her.

Meg shifted slightly in a vain attempt to get away from him, moaning involuntarily at the change in angle. She felt her face burn in embarrassment even as another moan tore itself from her throat.

She adjusted to his movements as he continued to pound into her and found her body automatically trying to rock backward against his. Her skin felt hot as she panted against the carpet and he slammed into her harder, the wet, sticky sound of his thighs slapping against her ass echoing through her bedroom.

She felt his knot begin to swell and renewed her struggles. “No, Cas! No! Cas, stop! Get down!”

The angel simply whined and fucked into her harder, moving one of his arms away from her torso to wrap it around her neck. Her free hand scrabbled at the carpet before clawing weakly at his bare arm as she tried to suck in air.

Her blood pounded in her ears and spots swam in front of her eyes until the only thing she could focus on was her desperate need for air the feel of her pet rutting between her thighs. She tried to scream when he thrust into her a final time, sending her sliding along the rug and burning her knees. Locked inside of her, Castiel growled and dropped his hand from her neck to wrap it back around her waist and roughly pulled her backward so she was flush against him.

The feeling of his knot moving within her and the sudden rush of air pushed Meg over the edge. She let out a long, breathy moan as she came, listened to Castiel whine happily as she shook and clenched around his knot. A sudden rush of wetness exploded between her legs, and suddenly Meg realized that she could feel his cum leaking out around his knot.

Limp, she barely noticed when Castiel rolled them over so they were spooning on the carpet. Her ears buzzed.

She slowly came back to awareness as she felt him nuzzle her back and lick at her shoulder and neck, his arms keeping her trapped against him. His knot continued to pulse inside her, moving against her inner walls every time Castiel shifted to rub against her or she tried to get away. She moaned again at the feeling, wriggling on his knot when his fingers accidentally brushed between her legs.

She heard her angel whimper curiously behind her and felt him move his fingers again, almost experimentally. Meg squeezed her eyes shut, torn between trying to tear herself away and giving into her body’s need to arch into his touch. Castiel made her choice for her and ground against her, his fingers moving swiftly against her clit when she made small, strained noises of arousal.

She bit her lip as her second orgasm ripped through her, not wanting to admit that an animal had done it to her. Castiel, however, seemed pleased and rubbed his cheek against the back of her head.

Meg let out a pained noise when his knot finally went down and his softened cock fell out of her. She felt more of his cum slip out of her, adding to the sticky mess of fluids on her thighs. Still, her angel refused to let go, tangling Meg’s legs with his so she couldn’t get away. She let him, too tired to protest against his affection.

A sudden burst of strength came over her when she felt Castiel shift and try to roll her back over onto her knees, his hips once again moving against the back of her legs. Tearing herself from the angel’s grip, she bolted for the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She climbed back in the shower and ignored the angel rattling the doorknob and whimpering in the hallway. Her face burned in embarrassment as she scrubbed herself, trying to wash Castiel’s scent from her body.

She’d had sex with her pet angel.

Worse, she’d _liked_ it.

No one could ever know, she decided as she scrubbed at her hair. The best case scenario would be that her father would simply send Castiel away to another family or sell him. The worst case scenario would be that he would have the angel put down. No matter what, she loved her angel, and she didn’t want to see him die.

Either way, her father would never look at her the same way, would always look at her with pity or disgust.

Meg pulled on her old clothes when she stepped out of the shower, not caring that they were dirty. Her father would be back the next night. Until then, she just had to make sure she kept Castiel away from her.

He jumped on her as soon as she stepped into the hallway, rubbing himself up against her and whining happily. She shoved him back onto the floor and glared.

“No.”

He whined, eyes widening, and stretched up to nudge her hand.

“I said no, Cas!” she shouted, heading toward her room and shutting the door. Cursing her father for refusing to install locks on the bedroom doors, she shoved a chair under her doorknob and quickly changed into a clean pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt.

Ignoring her angel pounding on the door, Meg crawled into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
